To Love, to Hate, to Destroy
by Ondra J
Summary: Cody is having an affair with his boyfriend's cousin. But when hate and revenge seep through, Cody finds out his ulterior motives. Will he be able, or even try to make things right? Read to find out. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do not own any characters from the WWE. I do not own any wrestlers, male or female from the WWE. I only own the plot. I own nada except the plot.**

 **Summary: Cody is having an affair with his boyfriend's cousin. But when hate and revenge seep through, Cody finds out his ulterior motives. Will he be able, or even try to make things right? Read to find out. Slash.**

"Oh shit, fuck yes, right there!" Cody screamed, reaching his orgasm for the umpteenth time.

"Fuck Cody, your ass is like a drug. It should be banned!" Randy said panting, as he himself hit his peak, Cody's muscles milking his dick out for all it was worth.

He got off the other man and laid back on his bed, stretching out his muscles.

He extended his arm for the dresser taking out a cigarette and a lighter from a hidden compartment.

"How many times have I told you not to smoke in the room? God, John doesn't even know I smoke."

Randy scoffed, " **John** is fucking stupid. Guy doesn't know you fuck other people."

"Shut up. He is one of the nicest people I know."

"Yeah, and **I** know you're a sucker for bad guys."

"Truer words have not been said."

"When are you leaving him anyways? You have been unhappy with your relationship since over a year."

"Hey now, I was never unhappy per se. The kind of care John gives…"

"Yeah, yeah, John is this, John gives that, John's so great. I have heard the shit before. You still call me four times a week."

"You make it sound like you are some kind of stripper." Cody giggled.

"The word's gigolo and no I am not. I am the fucking future CEO of the company my father owns."

This time it was Cody who scoffed. "Please. Your father is much more interested in giving it to your cousin, **my** partner, John Cena."

"Hello, the name of the company is Orton International. I have the name. All he has is a bunch of useless middle names."

"You know, I don't appreciate you talking trash about your cousin. You know John works hard, 80 hours a week while you simply stay at home, or come to me for a fuck."

Randy took a long drive from his cigarette before butting it out on the ashtray, also from the hidden compartment, before speaking. "Look, the douchebag acts like he's the boss of **my** company and I am going to give him a big reality check when I step into the shoes of my dad-"

" **If** you step into the shoes of your dad,"

"- **when** I step into the shoes of my dad and why are **you** even supporting that ass so much? He's always up to one-upping everybody in the office. Hell, he can't give his bloody boyfriend time, or even a good fuck. I swear I am firing him the moment I have enough power."

"Hey, your company would never work without a structure like John. Your dad doesn't just say, and I quote 'I am one pillar of the company I own, John's the other three.'"

"Yeah, and him spending so much time being the bloody pillars in why he's turned to stone, no receiving any of the signals his boyfriend is trying to give him. At least I come here every day to bang your pathetic slutty rear."

Saying this Randy started dressing himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed, before he felt Cody's arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Randy smirked discreetly. He knew he had the man in the palm of his hand.

He continued his façade. "No, no you're not. I've heard that statement countless times and I am not going to fall for it this time."

Cody kneeled up on the bed, taking it all to be true and not seeing through the guise.

"Babe, I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to do or say anything that made you feel bad."

"Whatever, you have been doing this time and again. Have a fun time, do stuff and then turn into a saint. I am not doing this again. I am not a fool who's going to come back again and-"

"Please Ran! I'll do anything, anything at all!" Cody cried, tears falling out of his eyes. He really did not want this to end.

"Anything?" Randy inquired.

"Uh huh," Cody confirmed, wiping a tear off.

"That's interesting. Well, I want you to kill John."

"K- Kill him?" Cody shrieked.

He really did not know where this is coming from.

He really did not know that Randy had so much hate pent up inside him.

He really did not want to know what Randy would do if the hate was unleashed.

Cody gulped once, then again to wet his dry mouth, before speaking. "Why?"

"Oh come on, Cody. You of all people know how tough the rivalry has been between us. John and I, we're three years apart, surely you know that. So dad always had John to compare me with. **John** , the A+ student, **John** , the valedictorian, **John** , the one on Dean's list, **John** , the clean guy, **John** , the workhorse, **John** , the three pillars of **Orton** International, John, the future of **Orton** International. And what the fuck am I, click-bait? **Randy** , the asshole with a C-, **Randy** , the bully in high school, **Randy** , the fucktard who could not go into an Ivy League College, **Randy** , the alcoholic, **Randy** , the drug addict, **Randy** , the lazy piece of shit, **Randy** , the forgotten future of Orton International!"

Cody just sat back in fear, looking at Randy go crazy.

His monologue had proved that it was not only about being CEO, no, it was much more. Randy had this will to snatch everything from under John, starting with his own partner.

Cody looked down in shame, looked at the bed, which lay disheveled. He probed his ass, which still has Randy's seed coming out of it.

"Randy, please calm down. You're not thinking…" Cody silenced the moment Randy's eyes fell on him. They were like swords, wanting to shred your soul.

"So now you're backing off!" Randy roared, before he jumped on Cody.

Squeezing Cody's jaw in his hand, Randy kissed Cody's open mouth in a sick sloppy, saliva filled kiss. "I'll show you!"

Saying this, Randy flipped Cody over before he promptly inserted his cock into Cody.

"You think you are any more than a two dollar whore Cody? You think you really are innocent, huh?" Randy snarled, into Cody's ear, all the while thrusting hard enough to make the man below him scream.

"You sorry piece of shit, you always kept yourself lubed up for me. Might as well have the words 'Loose ass whore' inscribed and tattooed on your ass!"

Cody, was so tired and so much in pain by Randy's harsh words, that he couldn't even scream and merely whimpered, only to yelp and flail as Randy pulled him back by his hair and wrapped an arm around his throat.

"R… Ran, plea… please stop!" Cody squealed, terrified and hurt by the other man's attitude.

"Stop? You want me to stop? Fucking hell!" Randy simply increased his thrusts and looked down to see Cody had been torn.

"That's more like it! Fucking bleed for me! If you won't help me kill John, I will take the next best thing from him!"

The rough fucking continued for another few agonizing minutes before Randy emptied once more into Cody, who was let go and lay on bed, nearly unconscious and in terrible pain.

"Cody, Cody, Cody, it is a pity that our last time has to be like this." Randy drawled, lighting another cigarette, and then flicking it over the small man, burning him.

"You know I really did hope that I could have you as my 'mistress' after I took over my dad's company. However you decided to let to loyalty to John spark in just now. Basically you pussied out, you bastard. Unfortunately, I already told you my plan, and in the event that you somehow recover, you shall rat me out. I can't let that happen you know? Therefore I shall let the lovely John Cena find your body."

Cody simply moaned, although alarm bells rung wild in his head.

"The CCTV footage, you say? Well, you see that's why, one, it is quite beneficial I know everything about your home. Therefore two, I entered and will exit safe and untapped. Three and my favorite one: Guess who will discover the body? That's right, your boyfriend, **John Cena**."

Randy then walked inside the bath to ready the water to stage Cody's death. He couldn't make it too easy for him, could he? Making sure the water was as cold as possible to cause maximum torture; he walked out only to see the bed empty.

While Randy had gone, Cody had, with all his will power tried to get up. They had a house in the idle of nowhere so he could not go out. Randy would catch up in no time. The place was quite big so he reckoned he could find a place to hide, as he would be unable to get out of the placement. Thinking quickly, he entered the kitchen, limping and stumbling and crawled into one of the cupboards, praying for some miracle to happen.

"Cooodes…" Randy hummed, searching for Cody in the house. As he came across the kitchen, he went in and picked up a knife.

"Look what I have for you…." He cooed.

Cody simply tried to muffle his whimpers. His entire body ached, and every little movement hurt.

"Cody! Where the fuck are you?" Randy screamed once again.

Cody immediately tried to hide further inside.

However, in his attempt to shift, he rattled a utensil.

Uh oh.

"Aha! I've got you now!"

Cody, in a last and final attempt to save himself, pushed out of the cupboard, only to come face to face with Randy.

"Why can't you die like normal people? Your fucking boyfriend is growing on you, bitch?"

Cody retreated around the kitchen's island, a last helpless attempt to save himself.

His attacker snarled once more. "Now, you die."

Then, a click.

The sound of a door opening.

"Coddles, I'm home!"

 **Yes, this is an open ended story. Although I am open to writing a sequel, provided you guys liked it.**

 **Send your thoughts to me via Review below!**

 **Oh, and I'm thinking about writing a sequel for States & Ladders. Anyone open to that.**

 **Suggestions for any further oneshots? Send them to me via review below.**


End file.
